Don't Touch Me
by Goddess -Princess-Serenity
Summary: Usagi has a phobia. Will Mamoru be able to cure here in time within a week before he leaves? Will Usagi be cured? Please Read and give this a try. This is my second fanfic so please give it a try. Flames are accepted.


Don't Touch Me

Rain was pouring outside of a house and within the house was a girl. "Usagi! Hurry or you'll miss your train!" Usagi's mother shouted.

As Usagi got ready, she slipped her gloves on and covered her bag with plastic, finally finishing with a mask that covered her mouth.

"Okay…"

"Now I'm ready."

Usagi left the house and headed towards the train station. Usagi was prepared for the rain she had her umbrella her rubber boots, her rubber gloves, her bag covered with plastic, and her face mask. _Yuck, I really hate rain. I could get drenched with dirty water if a car passes. My raincoat could steam up and turn into a bacteria farm in seconds. _Usagi thought of possibilities of these things happening as she went inside the train. _Phew. Thank goodness I made this train. I hate being squashed between strangers at rush hour. _

"EEK!"

"These straps are all filthy"

Usagi said as she just noticed when she was just about to reach for the strap.

_I don't even want to touch them with my rubber gloves! But the train lurches when it goes around curves. Wet wipes, wet wipes! _As Usagi searched around her bag for wet wipes her favorite hanky fell out. _Rats! My favorite hanky! I just disinfected and ironed it, and it's falling onto the muddy floor!_ She suddenly felt someone near her while she watched her hanky fall almost near the muddy floor before her eyes and their eyes on her and as she turned she saw a man smiling at her holding hanky that almost touched the muddy floor.

Usagi shocked and blushed.

She took off her mask and said "Th-thank you! I would never have been able to use it again!" "? It's not a big deal…" the man said still smiling.

Usagi suddenly had an involuntary reaction and…wump… "Um…" said the man. "Sorry. You okay?" said the man.

…a few seconds later…

POW

"AAAAH!" screamed Usagi.

_Huh! I did it again! _

The man was unconscious…

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"What! Just 'cause you fell against that gorgeous guy, you punched him out!" Usagi's friend said as she tried not to laugh but couldn't stop herself as she asked while holding her stomach as she laughed.

"Don't laugh, Sachi!"

"My mysophobia is a real problem! _Not that he smelled, or anything…_

"That's so like you. And just to think, he might've been your soulmate!"

"Yeah." Usagi sighed

_I guess it started when I fell into a ditch and got sick with a fever. Next thing I knew, I was like this. My teachers praised me as the master cleaner. _Usagi though about during the whole school day and remembering herself how she was when this first happened.

It was dismissal and Usagi was as always ready and she stepped out of the building she watched her friend Sachi leave with her boyfriend; Usagi looked around and also saw other couples leaving. _When I think I might never be able to have a boyfriend…much less get married… _Usagi started heading home. _I did a mean thing to that boy this morning, and it's my loss. Isn't there a cure for me? _Usagi thought as she almost home. As Usagi reached the fence and placed her hand on the fence, _HUH!_ She felt someone's hand on hers. Usagi turned her head to see the boy from this morning looking at her smiling, his face a bit dirty.

"You're one of he Tsukinos, aren't you!

_It's the boy from this morning! What's he doing here! But now he's covered in mud! Yech! _Usagi thought surprised and still recovering from shock while in her hand she held a disinfectant.

"I'm glad I found my way! I'll be staying here starting today, mind if I take a bath?" said the boy from this morning.

"What!"

"He'sstaying with us forever!"

"Just for a week. His name's Mamoru Chiba. He's the son of an old college friend of mine…now that his final exams are over." Usagi stood there as her father explained as she stood there still recovering from the earlier events of the day.

_A whole week with him! I don't know…_

Klak ( door just opened)

"Thanks a lot! I feel better now."

Usagi turned and gasped.

"That's…that's my bath towel…" Usagi shocked and pointed to her towel, her finger shaking as she said this

"It is?" said Mamoru, he said barely audible cause of Usagi's screaming.

"Aaaaagh!" Usagi screamed as she took her towel from him really fast and running away quick causing Mamoru to spin.

"…"

"I'm sorry, Mamoru. Don't worry about it! Usagi has a phobia about dirt." Usagi's mother said.

Kshh (the sound of the wasing macine)

Kshh

_My personal towel! It touched a stranger's body at that! _"He would have dried himself…everywhere!"

"Oh, I see!" Mamoru said

"So that's why she hit me this morning, But if she can't stand to touch another person…How can she ever love!"

"Well, I…I'm not happy about it! I didn't ask to be a clean freak…"

"It's a pain for you, huh?

"Okay! So let's cure you!

_Huh?_

"Neatness taken too far can be bad."

"I guess, but can you cure me?"

"If I don't It'll be a tragedy! You're really pretty!" Mamoru said with a sincere, loving, caring smile and the same with his eyes looking directly into her eyes.

"It's all settled! I have one week to work with you!"

And with that thus the story truly starts to begin…

To be Continued…

A/N: Hey it's me GoddessPrincessSerenity. For those who read my first story I will continue it but for now it will stay as it is. I promise I will finish that story. I will most likely have an update in December. I might not be able update often soon because of a mythology project for school but I will update any fanfics that I've created so please review and tell me what you think…


End file.
